Correr, beber y amar
by kamibb
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos se espera. Para Arthur, el amor apareció en donde antes estaba su restaurante de comida árabe favorito, mientras escapaba de la policía. Usuk, AU, multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

El mocoso tropezó a mitad del pasillo. En realidad fue bastante cómico, hasta que empezó el llanto y los gritos. Siempre era lo mismo con estos niñatos ricos, no saben ni tomar un golpe. Joder, cuando él tenía esa edad volvía cada día lleno de moratones, heridas y tierra. Y su madre no lo recogía ni lo abrazaba como lo estaba haciendo la mamá de ese niño. Que con eso solo lo malcriaba. Ese niño no podrá aguantar una pelea en unos años, cuando ya esté demasiado mayor como para que su mamita lo proteja. Aunque de seguro al chico no le esperarían muchas peleas, ni una vida muy callejera. Probablemente crecerá para tener un puesto importante en alguna empresa o alguna mierda así. Quizás incluso iría a la universidad y todo eso.

Arthur Kirkland se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener la seguridad de que podrás terminar tus estudios, o sacar una carrera universitaria. O vivir con la certeza de que tendrás un trabajo que te aporte mucho dinero. Qué raro sería. Qué lejano. Aunque se lo preguntaba por mera curiosidad. No le molestaba la vida que llevaba.

Arthur dejó de mirar al niño antes de que alguien pensara mal. Caminó por los pasillos del mercado de la gasolinera hacia la registradora, donde la linda cajera le guiñó el ojo. Él sonrió. Lástima que no le pudiese rebajar el precio, si no hubiese coqueteado con ella. La caja de jugo de piña, el Eristoff y los vasos de plástico le costaron 15 dólares.

Salió de la estación de gasolina y caminó por las calles casi vacías con sus compras en una bolsa de plástico negra. Estaba oscureciendo pero el clima era cálido. Bendito verano. Descendió al estero y fue hacia sus compañeros, que lo esperaban sentados bajo el puente. Una vez allí, lo recibieron con exclamaciones de impaciencia y alivio.

-¡Joder, sí que te has demorado!-

-Pensábamos que te habían secuestrado o alguna mierda del estilo.-  
Esto último era claramente una exageración, por lo que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a dejar la bolsa en el piso mientras se sentaba en un pedazo de tierra con poco pasto.

-Pues para la próxima van ustedes, saben lo lejos que vivo de este lugar. Y vayan pasándome su parte del dinero- les instó con la mano extendida.

-¿Y para esto pagamos 15 dólares? ¿Un Eristoff? ¿Enserio Arthur? Es decir, ya sé que no nadamos en dinero, pero…- dijo Antonio, un joven de padres españoles que jamás en su vida había pisado suelo europeo. Aunque le gustaba hacer marcar el acento para demostrar patriotismo, apenas hablaba español.

-Cada día le ruego a los dioses que Artie compre algo que no sea esta mierda- Gilbert, el otro presente, no tenía ningún problema con el alcohol barato, vamos, que al chico lo criaron para ello. Sin embargo jamás le gustó el vodka.

-Jódete, Gilbert. Es tu culpa no tener gustos normales. Y cuál es el problema de que me guste el Eristoff?

-Y me dices a mí que tengo gustos raros, mis gustos son geniales, ¿vale?

-Geniales, claro. Como esa chica de tercero que te gustaba tanto en la secundaria.

-De nuevo con eso. No tenía posibilidad de saber que era un chico, idiota.

-Pero Gil, era bastante obvio- rió Antonio.

-Y si lo era, ¿Por qué no me avisaron? No merecen ser mis amigos, hay gente que hace cola para salir conmigo y son mejor que ustedes - Arthur Kirkland y Antonio rieron mientras el tercero ahogaba sus penas con una asquerosa mescla de jugo y vodka.

Tres horas después y con la botella acabada hace mucho, Arthur se levantó con algo de dificultad para irse.

-¿Entonces no vas a la fiesta de Francis?- Preguntó el joven español. Francis era otro chico que siempre andaba con ellos. No había ido al puente ya que debía arreglar su casa para la fiesta que organizaba. Aunque todos sabían que en lugar de preparar su casa para que los invitados no rompiesen los muebles y los adornos, ocupaba el tiempo en arreglarse a sí mismo. Maldito metrosexual, era peor que una tía.

-Nah, mañana temprano tengo una entrevista de trabajo en el Starbucks del centro.

Se sacudió la tierra de sus vaqueros negros y casi cae cuando se agachó para recoger su mochila. Los otros se rieron. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que tomara tan seguido tuviera una resistencia tan mala al alcohol?

-¿Vienes con nosotros mañana a rayar? Vamos a decorar ese edificio amarillo horrible cerca de mi casa.

Arthur comenzó a caminar.

-Sí, vale, iré mañana después que me rechacen.

Y sí, lo habían rechazado. Arthur no entendía que esperaba el puto gerente. ¿Qué importaba que tuviese aros, tatuajes o una parte de su pelo teñido? La gente solo quiere su estúpido café, a nadie le importa quién se lo prepara. Era simple discriminación, ni que fuese un restaurante elegante.  
Arthur se dijo que no importaba, sus salarios eran una mierda y las condiciones de trabajo eran horribles. Sin embargo, era el tercer empleo que le rechazaban esta semana y ya no sabía cómo iba a pagar las facturas.

Arthur suspiró, pero dejó de pensar en eso. Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Delicada pero rápidamente movió la lata de spray negro, formando una A perfecta y grande en la pared amarilla del edificio. Trabajó en la A por minutos, mientras sus compañeros formaban el resto de las letras. FAST, se leería al final. Era su marca, la que habían rayado por toda la ciudad durante mucho tiempo. El contorno negro se rellenó de verde, un verde más oscuro, luego uno más claro y finalmente blanco, para darle un efecto de relieve.

Arthur era un artista, y uno muy bueno en lo que hacía. Era rápido y preciso con la lata y muy ágil para escapar. Esto último era muy útil, ya que les gustaba rayar en pleno día y vía pública, y por obvias razones esto no le agradaba mucho a la policía.

-¿Por qué no le pides dinero a tus hermanos? No creo que sean tan desalmados como para dejar que a ustedes les quiten el departamento- dijo Antonio, quien trabajaba en una S roja.

-No tengo el número de los gemelos y Scott lleva desaparecido por meses.- Arthur había terminado la A y ahora repasaba el fondo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo, mon ami? Puedo sacar comida de la cocina de mi casa.-Dijo Francis, que era francés hasta la medula. A diferencia de Antonio, este había vivido toda su niñez en Europa, pero por asuntos de trabajo su padre se había llevado a su familia a Estados Unidos. Francis vivía en una gran casa y era el único de ellos con padres adinerados, aunque estos no le daban ni un centavo. Francis solía robar cosas de su casa para venderlas y ganar algo de dinero extra además de su trabajo como mesero. Cuando reuniese el dinero suficiente se mudaría a un apartamento lo más lejos posible de sus padres.

Cuando Arthur iba a responder lo que ya todos sabían que diría, la sirena de una patrulla lo interrumpió. Los cuatro chicos se miraron.

-Oh, mierda.- dijo Gilbert, recogiendo rápidamente el bolso con las latas de spray.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. El coche patrulla dobló la esquina y los jóvenes corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Los oficiales se dividieron y ahora los perseguían a pié. Arthur corrió por la calle y saltó la cerca de una casa.

Tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Esta era la razón por la que rayaban de día. Adoraba la sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo ante el peligro y la emoción. Su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo increíble y delicioso. Arthur no era un joven muy fuerte ni musculoso, pero lo que le faltaba de fuerza lo tenía de sobra en agilidad y rapidez. Podía saltar, trepar a tejados y correr a un tiempo record. Jamás lo habían atrapado y tampoco lo harían ese día.

Trepó por una escalera de incendio y llegó al tejado de un edificio bajo. Los policías no tardarían en aparecer y optó por saltar a la calle por el otro extremo. La caída no lo lastimó y eso le dio tiempo para meterse a un callejón y desaparecer de la vista de sus perseguidores.

Caminó por unos minutos intentando ubicarse. Ya había pasado por allí millones de veces, por supuesto, pero el barrio de Gilbert era como un maldito laberinto. Ese edificio de tres pisos de allí se le hacía muy familiar. ¿Y a la vuelta de la esquina no estaba la tienda de Kebab donde vio por primera vez al Chico de los gatos?  
Reconoció el camino de inmediato y se puso a marchar tranquilamente, sacando un cigarrillo de sus pantalones. A Arthur le encantaba esa tienda de Kebab. Solía ir a menudo cuando estaba cerca de su casa, pero allí tuvieron un par de problemas con el propietario del edificio que ocupaban, así que los dueños movieron la tienda a este barrio y ya no iba tan seguido.

Sin embargo, apenas encendió su cigarro, algo captó su atención. Donde debería estar el restaurante de Kebab se ubicaba un local rojo oscuro de dos pisos que ocupaba casi toda la cuadra.

Prácticamente no había ventanas y tenía un gran letrero que rezaba ''Infinity'' con letras de neón que estaban apagadas por ser de día. Fue evidente que un nuevo bar se había instalado en el barrio, por muy extraño que pareciera. ¿En qué momento lo construyeron que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta? Pero sobre todo; ¿Qué hacía un local con evidente clase en un barrio como ese?

Levantó una ceja con curiosidad, lástima que estuviese cerrado, porque moría de ganas de entrar. Arthur Kirkland era un hombre muy curioso, aunque luchaba por ocultarlo y mantener su máscara de indiferencia. Por ejemplo ahora, caminaba hacía la única ventana para intentar ver adentro disimuladamente.

Arthur destinaba gran parte de su tiempo en ir a bares. Conocía la mayoría de su ciudad y disfrutaba mucho sentarse en la barra de un local conocido para simplemente no hacer nada más que tomarse un vaso de ron o de whiskey con hielo. A veces el dinero le sobraba y se sentía con ganas de variar y pedía un trago un poco más elaborado. Algunas veces llevaba un libro.

Porque no todo en la vida de Arthur Kirkland se basaba en emborracharse en bares o con sus colegas, ni en ser rechazado de un trabajo o ser perseguido por la policía.

A Arthur le fascinaba la lectura. Ya sea en un bar sombrío, en el bus o en la comodidad de su casa, se le veía a menudo acompañado de un libro. Le gustaba la soledad acompañada que le brindaba, porque a Arthur le agradaba estar solo. Se sumergía en el mundo que tenía en sus manos y disfrutaba, a pesar de que nunca rechazaba una buena novela histórica, la fantasía. La magia.

Pero no nos desviemos, Arthur estaba caminando hacía la ventana.

Disminuyendo la velocidad, Arthur pensó en algunas maneras de que nadie se diese cuenta. Claro, no había nadie en la calle en ese momento, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien adentro y le viese pegar su cara contra la ventana, o que alguien doble justo por la esquina. No era por una razón en particular, a Arthur no solía importarle mucho lo que el resto pensara, menos si son desconocidos, pero de una manera u otra el que le vean le avergonzaba un poco.

Podía fingir que estaba viendo su aspecto en el reflejo, aunque eso era peor, o quizás... Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a la ventana. Vale, ¿ahora que hacía?

_Ok, a la mierda,_ pensó, y se inclinó hacía el vidrio.

Y bueno, como era de esperar con su suerte del asco, escuchó una puerta abrirse justo al lado suyo.

Arthur miró mortificado como la puerta del bar se abría de par en par y de adentro salió un joven con dos bolsas de basura negras. _Mierda _pensó Arthur y se giró para irse. No estaba escapando, los hombres maduros como él no hacen eso, solo se fue caminando muy rápido y sin despegar la vista del suelo. Es bastante diferente.

-¡Oye, espera!- escuchó que le gritaban a sus espaldas. Vale, esta situación era demasiado ridícula ¿Qué hacía huyendo solo por mirar a través de una ventana? Sabía que probablemente tenía un leve nivel de neurosis, pero esto era estúpido. Vamos, Arthur, eres mejor que esto. Se detuvo algo a regañadientes y se giró.

Y vale, esto pudo ser la mejor y peor idea que alguna vez tuvo. El tío estaba realmente _bueno. _En realidad le iban más los tipos morenos pero este rubio alto se llevaba todos los premios. Por supuesto, Arthur siendo Arthur no demostró su asombro y solo se limitó a hacer una mueca molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?- Por lo general no era así de huraño con los hombres que llamaban su atención, pero era claro que este tipo era hetero y no tenía tiempo para perder con conquistas imposibles. O eso se decía a sí mismo, ya sabemos que no tiene trabajo y que en realidad no hacía nada productivo con su vida.

-Se te cayó el celular- dijo el otro, sin eliminar la sonrisa de su cara. Y joder, ¡que sonrisa! Arthur casi ni escucha lo que le dice solo por observarla. Bajó su mirada al suelo y vio su celular en el suelo completamente desarmado, pero por lo menos no estaba roto. Eso es lo bueno de aquellos celulares, quizás no tuviese internet ni cámara pero no se destruía ni aunque lo arrojases del último piso del Empire State.

-Mierda- masculló, y se agachó para recogerlo. Vio de reojo que el otro había dejado sus bolsas en el suelo para ayudarlo a recolectar las piezas.-Gracias.

-No hay por qué.- le respondió, entregándole la batería y rozando levemente los dedos de Arthur con los suyos.

En ese momento, una sirena de policía se escuchó cada vez más fuerte. Arthur se subió el gorro de la sudadera, tomó una de las bolsas de basura y se ocultó detrás del otro. El vehículo pasó por la calle, y tan solo una vez que ya se había ido Arthur procesó lo que había pasado. Claro, había actuado por impulso y ahora el joven lo miraba con una curiosidad que no llegaba a ser preocupación.

-¿Eres una especie de ladrón o alguna mierda así?- le preguntó sin real veneno en su voz.

-Lo soy. ¿Ves este celular? Se lo robé a una anciana que paseaba a un perro. Creo que era un Gran Danés, porque era jodidamente grande. Aunque claro, no sé ni mierda de perros. ¿Y estos zapatos? Son de una tienda con un tío negro que ayudaba a una mujer a probarse botas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta. El reloj también lo robé, pero los pantalones sí que son míos.- Vaciló un poco con la expresión del otro. No se había espantado como lo hacía el resto de la gente y tenía una chispa de diversión en los ojos y una sonrisa de incredulidad en los labios. Era evidente que no le creía. Esto tuvo un efecto inesperado en Arthur, quien estaba acostumbrado a que las personas pensaran lo peor de él.

-Pues entonces debes ser un muy mal ladrón.-Sentenció el joven, sorprendiendo a Arthur.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Dijo con molestia. El otro rio.

-No te enojes. Me refiero a que un ladrón debe poder pasar desapercibido, y tú llamas mucho la atención.-Dijo, aunque el tono divertido de su voz parecía descartar el que le estuviese coqueteando. Arthur suspiró.

-Vale, no soy ladrón. Hay otras maneras para que te busque la policía. Yo, por ejemplo, hago arte. Rayo, si lo quieres llamar así.

El otro ensanchó su sonrisa. –En ese caso está bien. Las calles vacías y las paredes en blanco se ven mal. La calle es de la gente, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?-Arthur se sintió un poquito enamorado. Era esa sensación de entendimiento con otro ser humano que te deja con la impresión de que no estás solo. Arthur no quería dejar de hablar con él. Sin embargo el otro vaciló su sonrisa.- Mierda, se está haciendo tarde. Tengo que botar estas bolsas y luego volver a trabajar. ¿Pero por qué no te pasas un día de estos? Abrimos todos los días entre las 7 de la tarde y las 3 de la mañana, menos domingos y lunes. Te invito a unos tragos, soy el barman.

-...Me lo pensaré. Quizás venga, nunca rechazo alcohol gratis.

-Entonces te esperaré- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces pareció recordar algo.- ¡Oh! Que idiota, casi lo olvido. Soy Alfred. Alfred F. Jones- Le tendió la mano a modo de presentación.

Arthur vaciló por unos momentos, pero luego la aceptó -...Arthur Kirkland.- Y la sonrisa de Alfred nunca había sido tan grande en toda la tarde.

xoxo

* * *

Hace mucho que no subía una historia!

Espero que les haya interesado esta y que les haya gustado el capitulo! esto constará de uno capitulos. Ya tengo el segundo casi listo! ademas de otra historia más que quizas les pueda gustar :)

No se sí alguien que lea esto haya leído mi otro fic, pero prometo no abandonarlo por mas tiempo, se que ha pasado casi un año desde qe lo escribí pero la verdad esqe me gusta mucho y cuando pueda volveré a trabajar en el :3.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Les agradecería reviews! Alegran el día. Que digo, toda la semana! siempre! ponen a cualquier autor muy feliz :)

Nos leemooos 33


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Me demoré mil años y no meresco el perdón de nadie pero los amo :)

Espero que les guste este capitulo. :33

_ADVERTENCIA!: ni las discusiones entre los personajes ni sus pensamientos son necesariamente los míos, esto es, después de todo, casi como actuar. Por lo tanto, la charla sobre el autoestima no es exactamente lo que pienso._

_Y bueno, evidentemente los personajes no son mios._

_3_

* * *

_Es divertido ser un inglés en Estados Unidos, porque te transformas inmediatamente en la persona más interesante y sexy del planeta, aunque en realidad puede que seas feo como un culo y tus conversaciones no vayan más allá de un ''Hola Como Estás''. Dejando de lado el acento, es pura sicología. Porque aunque apenas tengas trazos del acento de tu país natal, una vez que alguien se entera que vienes de Inglaterra se lanzan encima de ti. Ahora bien, si se piensa en el caso contrario, el estadounidense que visite el Reino Unido se verá completamente desilusionado cuando se dé cuenta que a nadie le interesa su acento_.

Todo esto pensaba Arthur, porque no hay nada mejor que reflexionar en cuestiones sociales cuando estás completamente ebrio y con la lengua de un tipo metida en tu boca.

Arthur había llegado –ya medio mareado, hay que decirlo- a la fiesta de un antiguo compañero de secundaria que aún tenía contacto con Antonio, cuando esta ya estaba en su máximo esplendor y todos estaban fuertemente bajo la influencia del alcohol o alguna droga. Andaba con Francis, pero este había desaparecido apenas vio a una chica rubia que bailaba con sus amigas. Francis no perdía el tiempo, como se puede ver, y tenía muy claro lo que buscaba cuando iba a este tipo de fiestas, a diferencia de Arthur, quien honestamente no sabía qué hacía allí y juraba que si alguien no cambiaba esa puta música pronto iba a enloquecer.

La casa estaba cerrada, pero el patio estaba lleno de gente, y se lamento lejanamente por las mujeres que no podrían utilizar el baño de la casa ni disfrutar del privilegio de los hombres de mear de pie. Reconoció algunas caras amigas entre los cuerpos intoxicados, pero decidió jugar al antisocial y dejar que el alcohol fluyera libremente por su organismo y se recostó en el césped, prendiendo un cigarro y mirando las pocas estrellas que se veían por culpa de las luces de la ciudad. Momentos más tarde sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado, pero decidió ignorarlo. Lo ignoró incluso cuando le dio vuelta la cabeza y le plantó la boca en sus labios, porque bueno, estaba ebrio, y quien dice ebrio también dice caliente. Sin embargo, la calentura se le fue en cuanto el tipo se recostó encima de él aplastándolo con su peso y dejándole toda la cara y el cuello babeados.

Aburriéndose de la situación –y a punto de vomitar por el peso en su estómago lleno de alcohol- , lo separó de un manotazo y se levantó. El otro se había quedado instantáneamente dormido -_puto borracho_, pensó- y Arthur buscó a Francis con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Cansado y aburrido, se fue a su departamento, ignorando a su paso las miradas de aquellos que lo habían visto en el suelo besándose con otro hombre.

oxoxoxoxo

Una semana había pasado desde que Arthur rayó el edificio amarillo con Gilbert, Francis y Antonio. Una semana desde que descubrió el nuevo pub Infinity. Una semana pasó desde que conoció a Alfred F. Jones, y para ser totalmente honestos, lo había olvidado absolutamente hasta este momento.

Arthur solía deambular por las calles del centro buscando trabajo, pero como al parecer el nivel de cesantía había subido en la ciudad desde las elecciones municipales, no había ninguno posible para él. El nuevo alcalde, para qué decirlo, era un absoluto imbécil.

Cansado de caminar, se le ocurrió la original idea de ir a un bar –como si no hiciese lo mismo todos los días-. Es así como recordó la invitación al nuevo local y al hombre que se la había dado.

_Mierda,_ se decía Arthur, sentado en el bus al lado de un hombre mayor que intentaba fingir no mirarlo, _como pude olvidarlo, era ridículamente atractivo _(claro, la palabra que usó no fue exactamente "atractivo"). Se perdonó diciéndose que tuvo mucho que hacer y pensar esta semana como para distraerse con tipos que parecían ser sacados de anuncios de Abercrombie & Fitch.

Cuando estuvo cerca del local se angustió pesando en la presentación (Ya mencionamos la cualidad neurótica de Arthur, ¿verdad?).

-_Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy el idiota al que se le cayó el celular y te intentó hacer creer que era un ladrón –risa forzada- Uh, sí… ¿qué tal ese trago?_- No, demasiado ridículo. Daba pena. Ni siquiera sonaba a sí mismo.

-_ Me pasaba por aquí y como no he podido tomar nada hoy pensé en entrar, ¿aún está de pie la invitación?- _No tan mal, si no fuera porque suena a alcoholismo. Además era mentira, porque había tomado cerveza en la mañana. Aunque Alfred no tenía que saber eso.

-_Buenas tardes…-_ Nah, demasiado formal, Alfred no tenía la apariencia de ser muy formal ni el mismo lo era. La formalidad es ridícula, sobre todo en este tipo de contexto, les dejaría la formalidad a otros. O quizás hasta a su futuro Yo, quien sabe.

-_Dame alcohol gratis- _Sip, excelente idea.

Y con esto comprobamos que Arthur no es exactamente una mariposa social. Además de que se acompleja solo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del pub, tomó aire y entró.

El local, como lo había supuesto, no era como la mayoría de los bares de poca monta a los que solía ir. Era, en primer lugar, bastante grande, con una escalera que daba a un segundo piso y un primer piso con un gran bar, un espacio para bailar bastante generoso, sillones y algunas mesas. Era sin duda un lugar sofisticado, la gente –todos jóvenes- vestía de marca pero sin ser por ello elegante. No era un lugar que a Arthur le agradara a simple vista, pero lo que si le agradaba a simple vista era el joven detrás de la barra de tragos.

Se acercó lentamente a la barra, jugando con los aros de su oreja izquierda. Y aparentemente, como solía suceder, se había preocupado por nada, ya que Alfred al verlo le hizo un gesto con la mano. De su persona emanaba alegría innata y despreocupación. Tenía la misma sonrisa que la última vez pero Arthur la encontró aún más deslumbrante, efecto propio del ambiente de un bar. Arthur se acercó con paso decidido y se sentó en los bancos al otro lado de la barra.

-Hey, Artie, me alegra verte de nuevo. Pensé que ya no vendrías.- Alfred tenía una expansión azul en la oreja izquierda de la que Arthur no se había fijado antes y un tatuaje negro que se asomaba del cuello de su camisa negra, y si alguna vez Arthur había dudado del atractivo de este tipo ahora estaba completamente seguro de que, en efecto, era absolutamente sexy.

-Solo Arthur, no me gustan los apodos.- Dijo, porque ser amable en todo lo que dice no es su fuerte ni su interés, y a quien no le guste pues que se vaya, él no está para agradar a todos. O esto se decía a sí mismo, la verdad es que era algo antipático por naturaleza.

-Oh, qué lástima, porque a mí me encantan. ¿Qué te sirvo? No olvidé mi promesa, pide lo que quieras, la casa invita.

Arthur miró los tragos escritos en la pared tras Alfred, pero como estaba acostumbrado a tomar cosas más simples –normales- no reconoció ninguno. Pero Arthur es un hombre orgulloso y no piensa demostrar su ignorancia, por lo que decide fingir que sabe, pedir cualquier cosa y pretender que le gusta lo que está tomando.

-Dame un Cosmopolitan.-Dijo, y Arthur no entendió la sonrisa divertida y algo triunfante de Alfred.

-Vale, un segundo.

Arthur vio fascinado como el otro preparaba el trago, mesclando el alcohol, agregándole fruta y líquidos que no identificó. Hacía sutiles pero imposibles malabares con los vasos y verlo agitar la coctelera con una sonrisa alegre y con los músculos del brazo notorios fue increíble. Depositó la copa frente a Arthur y lo miró con expectación mal disfrazada de serenidad.

Arthur lo probó, era dulce y suave, pero delicioso y los sabores bailaron en su lengua. _Joooder que delicia._

-No está mal.

-¿No está mal? Está excelente, querrás decir.

-…No tienes problemas de baja autoestima, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Para qué? Es importante quererse a sí mismo.

-No es como si uno eligiera tener baja autoestima, Alfred.- Dijo, como quien le enseña a un niño de cinco años algo que ya se le ha dicho pero que aún no aprende. Alfred no dijo nada y le tomo el pedido a una pareja que acababa de llegar.

-Mi hermano tiene problemas de autoestima- Dijo de la nada, mientras preparaba los tragos. Arthur se sorprendió que alguien hable temas tan personales con un extraño, pero no lo comentó.- O en realidad eso creo. Nunca nadie le ha prestado mucha atención, incluyéndome –Alfred parecía algo avergonzado- La verdad es que suele pasar desapercibido en todo, es como un fantasma, puedes pasar horas en la misma habitación sin darte cuenta que está ahí.

-¿Tiene problemas de autoestima porque no le prestan atención o no le prestan atención porque tiene problemas de autoestima?

-Honestamente no tengo ni idea. ¿Tú los tienes?

-Alfred, la verdad es que casi todo el mundo tiene problemas de autoestima. Algunos más que otros, claro, pero siempre están ahí. Es algo natural. De mierda, claro, pero por lo general normal. Claro, digo que por lo general es normal, porque hay veces en que esos pequeños complejos escalan hasta convertirse en algo mucho más problemático.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero la verdad es que yo jamás he tenido una baja autoestima.- Dijo Alfred mientras le dejaba las copas a la pareja.

-Puede que lo tengas tan internalizado que no te das cuenta, o puede que simplemente no. Mi hermano por ejemplo tiene un severo caso de egocentrismo, es terrible. ¿Se podrá tener baja autoestima y sin embargo ser egocéntrico?

-No lo sé, pero supongo que más que autoestima, el egocéntrico puede tener complejo de inferioridad.

-O más bien el que tiene complejo de inferioridad puede volverse egocéntrico en algunos casos. O quizás es inseguridad, en lugar de inferioridad. He visto a gente muy insegura pero muy egocéntrica. Es algo contradictorio.

-El ser humano es muy contradictorio.- Finalizó la conversación Alfred con una gran sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos en silencio en los que Arthur tomaba su Cosmopolitan y Alfred preparaba los nuevos pedidos, este último miró a Arthur.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu semana?

Arthur dejó su copa en la barra. ¿Cómo había estado su semana? Terrible. Aun no encontraba trabajo, la hoja de notas de su hermano fue deprimente, de sus hermanos mayores aun no sabía nada, se peleó con un tipo en un bar y perdió, las cuentas se acumulaban, etc. Pero a diferencia de Alfred, él era más reservado.

-No me quejo, algunos problemas familiares pero bueno, ¿quién no los tiene?

-Es verdad. No he visto a mi papá hace cinco años, aunque eso es elección mutua. Nunca nos llevamos bien.

-¿Y la tuya? Tu semana, me refiero.

-Excelente, ganó mi equipo de futbol. ¿Quieres otro trago?

-Sí, dame otro Cosmopolitan. ¿Cuál es tu equipo?

Alfred le dejó el trago en la barra y sonrió- ¡El mejor, claro! ¡Los Dallas Cowboys!

_Qué mierda es eso_. Se preguntó Arthur, hasta que comprendió, y miró a Alfred como si fuera un estúpido.

-Alfred, eso no es futbol. Es futbol Americano.

-Bueno, claro, estamos en Estados Unidos, ¿No es así? Pero tú tienes algo de acento inglés.

-Mis padres eran ingleses y yo nací allá, supongo que me rehúso a olvidar completamente el acento de mi país natal.-Alfred se quedó extrañamente callado, dejando de sonreír por un segundo. Luego miró a Arthur y la sonrisa volvió.

-Pensé que fingías el acento.

-¿Para qué haría algo como eso? No busco encantar a la gente por algo falso.-Ni por algo real, a decir verdad. Arthur no solía buscar gente, y los tipos con los que se acostaba lo buscaban a él. Arthur era atractivo, y lo sabía, aunque su atractivo era diferente al de Alfred.

Alfred sonrió con una expresión indescifrable y se inclinó sobre la barra.

-Mi turno termina temprano hoy, ¿por qué no me esperas afuera? Aquí hay mucho ruido.

Arthur miró el reloj de su celular. Eran las nueve de la noche. ¿Cómo habían pasado dos horas tan rápido? Salió del bar y la noche estaba cálida. Había unas pocas personas caminando por la calle. Con la espalda en la pared, sacó un cigarro. Después de un rato salió Alfred, con ropa cambiada, y se apoyó distraídamente al lado de él.

-¿Has vuelto a rayar?-Arthur lo miró sorprendido por recordarlo.

-Uh, no, esta semana he estado algo ocupado.

-¿Es por eso que no viniste antes?

-No, la verdad es que te olvidé completamente.- dijo, porque bueno, _orgullo._ Pero el otro solo sonrió y de pronto Arthur sintió los labios de Alfred en los suyos.

_Al fin, _pensó, porque eso es lo que había querido hacer desde que lo vio por primera vez. Le pasó los brazos al cuello y el otro le abrazó por la cintura, profundizando un beso que si bien había comenzado casto, ahora era _todo lo contrario. _La espalda de Arthur chocó contra la pared y la lengua de Alfred entró a su boca. Estaban tan juntos que el que los hubiera visto le hubiera costado diferenciarlos a simple vista. Arthur se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Vayámonos de aquí.

-¿A tu departamento?

-No, está mi hermano. ¿Al tuyo?

-Vale, Artie, déjame llamar un taxi.

Pero mientras lo esperaron no se separaron en ningún momento.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Al parecer, el fic se me alargó más de lo que esperaba y haré un par de capitulos más de los que tenía planeados. Creo que hice a Alfred más inteligente de lo que creo que es jajaja.

En un sentido más serio, el autoestima es un tema muy delicado para algunos, por eso el dialogo que hay es bastante superficial. Por qué no dejan sus pensamientos sobre el tema? Creo que es algo que se debe hablar, porque de lo contrario puede escalar a algo terrible. Si alguien necesita hablar porque tiene estos o otros problemas y nadie con quien conversar (guardárselos a veces es lo peor) siempre pueden hablar conmigo, aprovechando el anonimato, que es el problema de varios.

Eso, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible y los quiero :)

byee, cuidense 3


End file.
